1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to flexible supports for bags and, in one aspect to such a support which is interlockable, collapsible, and has one or more tabs about which a portion of a bag, e.g. a handle or a tie-string, can be emplaced.
2. Description Of Related Art
The present inventor is aware of the use of a can, e.g. a garbage can, as a support for a flexible bag; for example, such a bag is positioned within a garbage can with a portion of the bag wrapped over the top edge of the garbage can. The present inventor is aware of so-called "T-shirt bags" which have two open portions formed integrally of a flexible bag so that handles are formed near the top of the bag. Such bags are usually made from a very flexible plastic and are dispensed from a wire rack or frame holding several of the bags with each bag's handles mounted on wire or rod holders forming part of the rack or frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,025 discloses a single piece thermal insulating sheath with one or more tabs and inter-engaging button snaps so that the sheath can be fastened around a beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,242 discloses a paint bucket with a flexible liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,969 discloses a container for facilitating secondary use of plastic bags with a pair of opposed upper integral strap carrying handles, the container having opposed supports for receiving the bag handles, each support including a hinged flap. Hook-and-loop fasteners hold the flaps down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,483 discloses a collapsible support for a garbage bag that has a one piece flexible sheet blank with fastening means to form the sheet into a retaining structure and with openings through which a portion of a bag is insertable and in which it is held.
There has long been a need for a handy simple support for T-shirt bags and other bags with handles or tie-strings which serve as handles. There has long been a need for such a support which can be stored and erected with little trouble. There has long been a need for such a support which can be manufactured from inexpensive materials and which can be made easily.